Enrollement has been completed, as have the majority of the experimental measurements. Although data analysis is not completed, it appears that the results have provided evidence that metformin effectively lowers day-long concentrations of both glucose and free fatty acids, and this latter change, by enhancing basal glucose uptake, appear to account for the therapeutic effect of metformin.